The Narutimate Biotic
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: What if Shepard was not the only one Project Lazarus was trying to revive? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mass Effect or any of their characters, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**The Narutimate Biotic**

**Summary: What if Jane Shepard was not the only one Lawson was working on in Project Lazarus?**

**Chapter 1: The Original**

As Jane Shepard ran through the corridors of the research base in search of Lawson, she tried to organized her mostly jumbled thoughts.

She recalled that a mysterious ship had attacked and critically damaged the Normandy while they were investigating reports of Geth sightings. Shepard ordered all hands to abandon ship and had managed to shove Joker into the last survival pod before their mysterious assailant returned to finish the job. The ship's subsequent destruction had breached her suit and sent her flying out into the cold, hard vacuum of space and the last thing she saw before blacking out was that she was falling towards a planet.

After that, she vaguely remembered briefly regaining consciousness a few times seeing a beautiful, raven haired woman's face. But her next fully conscious memory was waking up in an unfamiliar location on top of an operating table to the sound of an alarm, explosions and a female voice who was urging her to wake up. The woman identified herself as Miranda Lawson and had informed Shepard that she was Project Director of Project Lazarus. A covert program which she said had been organized to revive and strengthen her.

This threw Shepard for a loop. She was dead? But then again, getting spaced with a breached suit and falling towards a planet's atmosphere DID sound fatal no matter how you looked at it.

Afterwards, Lawson directed her towards a locker which contained an N7 armor and a heavy pistol. And as Shepard gears up and checks her newly acquired weapon, the Project Director briefed her on the current situation, telling the female warrior about the rogue defense droids on the warpath in the station. And if the droid which attacked her in the operating room was any indication, than Shepard needed to find Lawson and get the hell out of here or else it will be a very short revival for her.

Luckily, she was making good time with Lawson's directions. She had to hand it to the Project Lazarus personnel, whatever they did to her body made her feel stronger and faster then before. And even if she was still a little stiff from being inactive for so long, the instincts and skills which made her the first human Spectre was still there.

But as she passed through one of the laboratories, something inside the chamber catches her attention.

"What the hell is this?" Shepard mutters, looking up at a large, clear vat connected to a complicated array of machinery which encompassed almost the entire room.

And floating in a fluid inside the clear vat, dressed in a similar jumpsuit that Shepard had on when she woke up and with sensors attatched to his body as well as an oxygen mask on his face was a blonde haired man with what seemed like whisker-like markings on his cheek.

But before the Spectre could ponder the mystery of the man floating inside the vat, she hears a loud crash from behind and finds herself face to face with a large, heavily armed bipedal mech.

Shepard stares at her pistol than looks up at the mech which brandished it's weapons at her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She cursed, diving for cover as the mech open fired.

…..

How long has he been like this? He honestly couldn't tell because he didn't even remember how he got here in the first place.

What he DID remember was fighting a gigantic monster alongside others in a losing battle. Than the death of one of his closest comrades made him snap and lash out uncontrollably, laying waste to the entire battlefield and ALL it's participants save him with his power.

After which, he was deemed too much of a threat to their world yet too dangerous to dispose of in the normal fashion so they did the next best thing.

They sealed him away.

He had been so grief stricken with his actions that he did not resist. And so he was sealed away and slept a dreamless sleep till he regained awareness one day. Since than, he has been drifting in and out of semi-consciousness and each time he did, he could tell even in his current condition that something changed inside him though he seemed unable to do much.

He was once again brought back to semi-consciousness by explosions that he could hear even from wherever the hell he was. Slowly opening his eyes, the man could see a running battle between a large mechanical being and a much smaller, feminine looking figure.

For some reason, his eyes was drawn to the second figure. The sudden whip of it's boarderline crimson tresses suddenly reminded him of another person who was dropping dead after being fatally injured. It forcibly brought out a memory which he had tried to forget and feelings which he had long supressed.

Suddenly, he had to get out of his prison. He HAD to help her somehow. He forcibly commands his muscles to respond as he reached down inside himself to take control of a power that had for too long been unused. Marks began appearing on his body as he starts to glow with unrestrained power even as he whispers a name.

"Sa...Ku...Ra..."

…...

Shepard knew she was in a bad way.

She may be one of the deadliest soldiers in the galaxy but there was no way in hell that she'd be able to take on a security mech that size with just a heavy pistol before she gets ventilated. All she COULD do was hunker down behind cover and pray that the mech runs out of ammo or gas. Preferably both simultaneously.

But as she furiously thought of a way out of her predicament, the vat which contained the blonde man gave off an unearthly glow and the liquid inside literally started boiling. A few moments later, a gigantic, glowing claw bursts out of the vat and smashes the mech over and over till it ceased functioning. After which, the claw receeds back into the vat before the blonde man who had been floating inside stumbles out while holding his head.

"Owww... That was harder then it should've been. I am SOOO out of shape." He mutters before he suddenly realizes something and frantically starts looking around. "Sakura! Where are you?"

Shepard didn't really know who this Sakura person the man was refering to but if she had to guess, he had mistaken her for someone else.

Her theory was proven true when the man's eyes rested on her and she could see the dismay reflected in those cerulean orbs. Nonetheless, he managed to hide his dismay rather quickly as he spoke with the Spectre.

"Are you alright miss? You're not hurt are you?" The blonde man asked.

"I... I'm fine." Shepard answered, feeling rather flustered for some reason. "Thanks for the assist Mister...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man identified himself. "Would you mind telling me exactly where we are, what we're doing here and why that thing was after you?"

"We're in a space station of the Lazarus Project which is supposedly tasked to resurrect me. That mech that attacked me was part of the station's security complement but they've gone rogue for some reason." Shepard said. "That power you had? Is that the reason you're here? Because you need help controlling your biotics?"

Naruto frowns as he considers her words and formulates a response. "I'm not exactly sure how I know what you're talking about but to answer your question, I don't even know how I got here. Besides, trust me when I say that this power I have is NOT something that ANYBODY can just learn to control, miss...?"

"Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Marine Force." The lady Spectre provided as she mulled over his answer. "That's another thing we're going to have to ask Lawson about. Since I'm on my way to look for her, why don't you tag along? You might want to go grab a weapon or something though. The security mechs tend to be a little persistent."

"No thanks. I'm good as is." Naruto said as tattoo like markings starts appearing on his arms, torso and legs just as his entire body ignites with yellow, biotic flames. He then gives a shocked looking Shepard a feral grin. "Let's go look for this acquaintance of yours, shall we?"

The two than continue their search for Lawson. Along the way, they meet up with a dark skinned man who identified himself as Project Lazarus's security chief Jacob Taylor who mentioned that he was on his way to assist an engineer named Wilson.

Deciding that they probably needed all the help that they can to get out of this alive, Shepard and Naruto decided to assist the security chief. But as they met up with the stricken staff member who started trying to explain his situation, Naruto suddenly lunges at Wilson with a swirling, blue ball of energy in his hand which struck the engineer, sending him spiraling away and impacting against the far wall with a sickening crack.

"What the hell man!" Jacob yelled as he raised his assault rifle and aims it at Naruto as he slowly backs up towards Wilson to check his condition. The odd angle of the engineer's neck was a clear indication that the man was already dead. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You just killed an innocent man!"

Shepard also found herself backing away from her newfound friend and trained her pistol towards the blonde's general direction in case he also turns on her. But Naruto seemed oddly unperturbed by his actions.

"I apologize for surprising you." Naruto said before gesturing towards the dead Wilson. "But I have reason to believe that this is the man who betrayed you and was also planning to kill us. So I beat him to it."

"You killed Wilson because you BELIEVE he was trying to kill us?" Taylor repeated angrily. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"It's hard to explain but both of you have to trust me on this." Naruto said calmly, raising both hands palm up to show he meant no harm as he reverts back to normal. "Knowing when people harbor malicious intent is part of my abilities and I can tell this guy wants to kill us. He wouldn't have that intent if he was on our side."

"He is absolutely right." A new voice cuts in. All three looks towards the source of the voice which was a hauntingly beautiful, raven haired woman in a form-fitting, black and white jumpsuit holding a pistol of her own. She walks towards the fallen engineer and studies the dead man with an expression of distaste. "Wilson was the one who reprogrammed the security mechs and was planning to kill everyone in the station. I would have killed him myself if he didn't."

Naruto looks at the woman suspiciously. "You don't seem surprised at what I did." He stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miranda Lawson. Project director of Project Lazarus." The woman replied. "And I SHOULD know you. You were the basis of studies made by Cerberus about humanity."

"What are you talking about Lawson?" Shepard demanded.

"What I'm saying is that this man…." Miranda points at Naruto. "….Is the very first human biotic."

Author's Notes: A new story for you guys. I WAS going to update Agent Of Shield but I somehow deleted what I wrote and had to start from scratch. Hope you enjoy this story though. As usual, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Illusiveness**

The survivors of the Lazarus Project disaster had managed to find a shuttle where they proceeded to another research base so that Shepard and Naruto could meet with the Cerberus leader, the Illusive Man. And while enroute to their location, Naruto took the opportunity to speak with Lawson.

"So let me get this straight Miss Lawson. You guys found my body in some ruins back on Earth and you saw it fit to bring me back because your scanners detected life and found something interesting about my energy signature?" Naruto asked.

"You have to understand we have learned a lot by examining your body's unique makeup." Miranda stated. "Things which have advanced our studies on genetics and biotics. It's thanks to you that humanity has evolved to where it is now."

"Uh huh..." Naruto said, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. "So had I not revived back there, when were you going to wake me up?" He asked and only got silence as his answer. "Thought so." Naruto said with a scoff. "I'm sure you guys would be perfectly fine treating me as your research subject without ever waking me up."

Naruto then glances at Shepard before his attention goes back to Lawson. "And I suppose you spent kami knows how much credits to revive Miss Shepard here out of the goodness of your heart just so that the galaxy will have her hero again, right?"

"Things are changing for the worse. Humanity needed her back." Lawson insisted.

"Maybe you meant Cerberus needed me back." Shepard interjected coldly. "While I AM grateful that you brought me back to life, I still can't help but wonder what your motives are for doing so considering the reputation of the organization you represent."

"Tell you what Miss Lawson. Seeing as I DO owe you for bringing me back, I'll listen to whatever it is this Illusive Man has to say." Shepard said after thinking for a moment before adding. "But if I don't like what I hear, I'm out."

"I'll join you." Naruto piped up. "I've got things to ask this guy about what he did to me and I'd also like to see for myself what he's all about."

Miranda nods at this. "All your questions will be answered by the Illusive Man. All I ask is that you keep an open mind."

The rest of the trip had been relatively uneventful. Once they arrived, Naruto and Shepard were ushered down into a relatively empty room and asked to step on an elevated, circular platform where a sophisticated holographic projector scans and transmits their images to the office of the Illusive Man and vice versa.

Other than the weird looking eyes, there seemed to be nothing remarkable about the leader of Cerberus who sat smoking in his chair. But both Shepard and Naruto knew that he was very dangerous from the moment they laid eyes on him.

"Shepard. Subject Alpha." The Illusive man said by way of greeting.

"Illusive Man I presume. Is that what you called me while I was still your guinea pig?" Naruto asks coolly. "It sounds kinda' boring. Couldn't you have thought of something better?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. You should keep track of your projects better." Shepard informed the Illusive Man. "And I thought we'd be meeting face to face

"Forgive me. But you ARE aware of the security concerns that people like us face." The Illusive man answers. "So how do you two feel?"

"How do you THINK we feel?" Naruto snaps. "As well as people who'd been played with like dolls could feel! What the hell did you guys do to me?"

Shepard puts a restraining hand on Naruto's shoulder before he addresses the Illusive Man. "You'll have to forgive Naruto. He's been under for a vastly longer period then me and he just found out that you've been studying his body for its secrets all this time."

"And I'm sure Miranda has told you that humanity has benefitted from everything we've learned about Mister Uzumaki." The Illusive Man stated. "We had every intention of reviving him and as such, took the liberty of programming him with pertinent knowledge about the current timeline so he wouldn't have a difficult time readjusting to life." He failed to mention that they were also looking for means of controlling the blonde prior to his premature revival but they didn't really need to know that.

"So the reason why I know the things which I, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't even know about is because you programmed it into my brain?" Naruto growled dangerously. "I destroyed the last guy that messed with my mind and if you were here, I wouldn't think twice about destroying YOU, you sanctimonious little..."

"Naruto!" Shepard warned which got the blonde to calm down. The Spectre then turns her attention back to the Illusive Man. "I feel the same way about people playing god with my body Illusive Man no matter what the benefits are. You may have brought me back but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"Then you need to put your personal feelings aside." The Illusive Man said. "Humanity is under attack by the greatest threat it has ever known in its brief existence."

"Reapers." Shepard guessed.

"Very good Shepard. Good to know that your inactivity has not affected you mentally." The Illusive Man said with a smirk.

"Reapers? Bug-like things with plenty of attitude and aggression?" Naruto asked.

"That's them." Shepard confirmed before giving the Illusive Man a look. "And I suppose you also programmed that knowledge into Naruto?"

"Of course." He answered. "He has our historical records, essential knowledge and some other things programmed into his mind, though it is still incomplete. If you want, we could..."

"Don't even think about it, jackass." Naruto snapped. "You've done more than enough as it is."

"We're getting off topic here." Shepard interjected. "What have the Reapers done that you needed me back?"

"Whether anyone cares to admit it or not, we are at war." The Illusive Man answered. "Entire human colonies have been disappearing and we believe that the Reapers are responsible while getting assistance from certain quarters like how Saren and the Geth aided them."

"Entire human colonies?" Shepard repeated. "But why single out humanity?"

"Because you're human." The Illusive Man answered curtly. "YOU managed to defeat them so that's why they now see humanity as a dangerously genuine threat to their plans."

"Hold on now." Naruto interrupted. "Whole human colonies are disappearing and nobody is doing anything about it? Where the hell are the authorities?"

"Good question. But the answer is quite simple." The Illusive Man said. "The Reapers have been targeting remote and far flung human colonies and authorities have been dismissing their lack of communications for any number of conventional reasons."

The Illusive Man then drops a data padd in front of his table. "But Cerberus knows better. We have onsite operatives who confirms the disappearances."

"If what you say is true, then something needs to be done about the Reapers." Shepard stated.

"I thought you might say that. So that's why I'm sending you to Freedom's Progress to investigate the latest disappearances there. See what you'll find." The Illusive Man said with a smile.

"That was quick. Am I volunteering or am I being volunteered?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms.

"You can do whatever you want with what you learn there." The Illusive Man said. "I'm THAT confident that whatever you decide to do will be in humanity's best interest. Miranda and Jacob will brief you along the way."

"I'm coming along too. I can't ignore this now that I've heard about it." Naruto declared before adding. "Besides, you need somebody else other than his people from Cerberus watching your back."

"Miranda may seem cold and heartless but she's a professional through and through. Jacob is a soldier despite the fact that he does not agree with me all the time. He will accomplish whatever mission is given him." The Illusive Man said.

"That doesn't exactly fill us with confidence you know." Shepard commented dryly.

"I am not here to reassure you. I'm here to make sure to make sure you do the right thing." The Cerberus leader said.

"You sound like someone I used to know. He can make even cold blooded murder sound legitimate provided it was necessary." Naruto said will a steely glint in his eyes. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear. I'm not here to further whatever misguided cause you may represent Illusive Man. I'm onboard because it needs to be done and nothing more."

"I'm with him on this one." Shepard said, the Spectre's expression hard. "I know what Cerberus represents and I won't stand for it. If you intend to use the situation in your questionable agenda, I'll be right there with the barrel of my gun right on your noggin."

The Illusive Man's expression was unreadable. After a moment, he merely nods. "Understood. Keep me informed of your progress through Miranda." His image then winks out, leaving Naruto and Shepard standing in the room alone. After a moment, the female Spectre spoke.

"You know you don't have to risk your life like this, right?" She said.

Naruto chuckles at this as he looks up at the ceiling. "That's where you're wrong Commander Shepard. I've been risking my life for even the smallest thing ever since I was little. If I think it's worth dying for, then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Naruto then looks at Shepard with a smile. "I think this cause is worth risking my life for. For better or for worst, I'm with you till this Reaper business is resolved if you'll have me."

Shepard studies Naruto's sunny expression, marveling how different it was from the haunted look he gave her back at the Project Lazarus base. It was an expression which reassured her more than anything that things were going to turn out just fine.

"Alright then." Shepard said, gracing the blonde with a smile of her own. "Let's get this done."

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is done. R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Freedom's Progress**

Naruto and Shepard made their way out of the room where they met the Illusive Man and found Miranda waiting for them.

"I've received instructions from the Illusive Man. Follow me so we can get you two geared up." The Cerberus operative said and led the two into what looked like a small armory where Jacob was also present selecting his equipment. "You'll find everything you need in here. If you have any questions, you can ask Taylor for assistance. I'll be prepping our ship for our mission to Freedom's Progress." She then turns her heels and walks off without another word.

"Wow. What crawled up her rear end?" Naruto mutters as he starts looking around the armory.

"Well you guys went kinda hard on her and the Illusive Man." Jacob said with a chuckle as he re-assembled a Krogan made Claymore shotgun. "Not that I really blame you for it."

"For an agent of Cerberus, you don't seem very loyal to their cause." Shepard observed as she replaces her borrowed Predator pistol with the more familiar Carnifex before moving over to the rack of Avenger assault rifles.

"Me? I'm just a hired gun. I don't have to agree with whatever it is that my boss does." Jacob replied with a shrug. "But the only reason I'm with them in the first place is because I'm just serving as the Lazarus Project's security chief and I don't have to be one of the guys doing their dirty work."

"Wouldn't it be better to just quit and find someplace else for work?" Naruto asked, testing out a Predator though it didn't really look like he knew what he was doing.

"I would, but I still kinda owe Miranda for getting me a job when I quit the military." Jacob said before turning to Naruto. "Now enough about me. Do you even have any idea how to use that Predator? You look like you're liable to shoot yourself in the foot with the way you're holding that thing."

The way Jacob suddenly changed the subject indicated that his past seemed to be a sore point for him so Shepard and Naruto decided not to pry for now.

"Now that you mentioned it, how do you operate this thing?" Naruto asks, awkwardly sighting the gun. With a cry of alarm, Shepard forcefully slaps the barrel of the gun down.

"Idiot! Don't aim that thing in here! You could've blasted someone's head off!" She admonished.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized meekly. "I know what kind of gun that is but apparently, Cerberus forgot to program instruction manuals on gun handling."

"Leave it to us then brother. We'll hook you up." Taylor said with a grin. "Now just step right up and let's see what we can do for you."

Ten minutes later, Jacob and Shepard had outfitted Naruto in an Onyx light armor minus the helmet which Naruto replaced with a pair of sophisticated combat goggles. He was also equipped and taught how to use both an omni-tool and a Predator pistol.

"Not bad." Naruto said approvingly as he tested out his range of motion in his new Onyx armor.

"That's one of the best light armor there is around." Shepard said. "We took into consideration that fact that you're a biotic and that you seemed to be built for speed rather than power."

"The Predator is also a good weapon for someone like you. Easy to use, rugged and reliable." Jacob said. "But then again, you'll probably be relying more on your biotics rather than your gun."

"Nice... Hey! Does this suit run on chakra or something?" Naruto asks.

"Chakra?" Shepard repeated in confusion. "I don't know about chakra but the armor's shields ARE powered by biotics."

"So I was right. Biotics IS related to chakra somehow." Naruto said. "Chakra is basically the lifeforce energy each one of us possess. It may vary from species to species but it's all essentially the same."

"Never really thought of it like that but in a way, it makes sense." Jacob said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah. Species whose bodies are naturally built to handle biotics like the Asari usually have long lifespans." Shepard pointed out. "And on the flipside, if your body can't handle it, then you're liable to kill yourself if you try to force it."

"That sounds about right." Naruto said with a nod.

"As informative as this has been, maybe we should take this discussion to the shuttle." Jacob suggested. "Miranda's probably done with her preflight check."

"You're probably right. No sense making her wait any longer than necessary." Shepard said before looking over at Naruto. "You done here?"

"Yeah. I guess I..." Naruto started but suddenly stops as something catches his eye. "Walking over to an open weapons locker, he picks up what looks like a hightech guardless tanto. Unsheathing the dagger, he marvels at the sharpness and simplicity of the black blade. On a whim, he tries channeling his chakra through the blade and was pleasantly surprised that it reacted.

"That's a prototype for a shortened monomolecular blade for biotics that the head office sent us to test out." Jacob informed the blonde. "Nobody has really been able to use it yet though."

In response, Naruto swings the tanto around a few times before swiping it at a thick metal bench. At first, there seemed to be no effect. But moments later, the entire bench slowly splits in half, much to Jacob's and Shepard's shock. Naruto then sheaths the blade and clips it to the small of his back before turning to his companions.

"I'm ready now. Let's go." He said cheerfully as he walks off.

**.…..**

The trip to Freedom's Progress was spent reviewing the initial report of Cerberus's onsite operative. Unfortunately, no further information was sent as they had lost contact with the operative.

Upon their arrival, the group found a virtual ghost town of a colony as expected. But there was something else strange about the place.

"This seems to be the right place because there's not a soul in sight." Naruto said as he crouches down and studies the floor before walking over to one of the prefab structures, runs a hand against the surface and looks around the area. "But the strange thing is, that's not the only thing missing here. There are no bodies and no damage to the place. If those colonists were being abducted, shouldn't they have put up a fight or something?"

"You're right. There's nothing here to suggest that the colonists resisted." Shepard said with a frown as she looks around. "That could only mean one of two things. One is that they simply just got up and left which is extremely unlikely. Or the second more probable scenario is…."

"….They were caught with their pants down." Jacob supplied, following Shepard's train of thought. "Whoever took them did something that paralyzed the colonists before they picked them off at their leisure."

"That would explain why we only received one report from our operative. That was all he managed to send before he himself was paralyzed and captured." Miranda said thoughtfully.

The group's discussion was interrupted by the arrival of a few security mechs.

"I wonder how the abductors managed to get past the security mechs?" Jacob wondered aloud.

Naruto was wondering about that too. But right now, he was more worried about the rather aggresive stance the mechs were taking. It was when the humanoid mech started aiming its weapon did any doubt about its intent were erased.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled out, pulling Shepard down with him to take cover behind some crates as the mechs open fired. Their two companions heeded the shinobi's warning and also threw themselves behind some crates as they readied their weapons.

"Motherfuckers!" Jacob's voice snarled as his shotgun rang out loudly. This was followed by the steady pop pop which Naruto assumed came from Miranda's weapon. Besides him, Shepard had already unlimbered her assault rifle after recovering from her near death experience and joined Taylor and Lawson in raining fire down the attacking mechs.

For his part, Naruto managed to unholster his own weapon and was clumsily trying to add his own firepower into the prodigious amount already being poured on by Shepard, Jacob and Miranda but his aim was way off the mark.

"Sonova…. To hell with this!" The blonde grated as he ran out from behind cover and sprinted towards the nearest enemy mechs, ignoring the shots directed his way. He slices off the weaponized arm of the more humanoid looking mech with his wind chakra imbued tanto, spins around and blows the 'head' off of a bipedal looking one from pointblank range with his pistol before spinning around again and decapitating the mech which he had literally 'disarmed'.

Unfortunately, the battle had attracted the attention of the other security mechs in the vicinity and the group soon found themselves under heavy fire as the mechs come in with all guns blazing.

But Naruto had the perfect answer for this. Sheathing his blade and holstering his gun, he makes a familiar cross shaped sign with his free hands and much to his companion's surprise, multiple copies of the blonde pops up besides the original and charges at the attacking mechs.

"Exactly who IS this guy anyways?" Jacob mutters, watching in awe as the group of Narutos ignore the curtain of fire directed against them and literally swarmed the rogue mechs with the same blue swirling ball of biotic energy that he had used against Wilson in their hands. Shepard and Miranda had similar questions in their minds but chose not to voice it, opting to watch their blonde companion demolish the mechs.

"Stupid killer machines." Naruto muttered, throwing away a severed mechanical limb that had gotten hold of his arm as he walks towards his companions after he was done destroying the enemies.

"Good job with those mechs Naruto. Reckless, but good job nonetheless." Shepard said. "What were those things you used? Clones?"

"Shadow clones to be exact. Part of my abilities actually." Naruto answered. "Great for evening up the odds when needed."

"Pretty damned useful. Gotta remember that one when you're with us." Shepard said before kicking one of the destroyed machines and asking. "So what's the story with these things?"

"They served as security of the colony." Jacob said, studying the destroyed mechs. "They're supposed to recognize us as humans."

"Looks like somebody had them reprogrammed to attack on sight." Miranda said moments later after hacking into one of the destroyed mech's OS.

Shepard looked grim at this. "If that's the case, then that means we're not alone here." She concluded, taking the time to reload her assault rifle. "Stay alert. There's no telling how many more of those things are here."

Her companions nod their assent and brandished their weapons as they continued investigating the colony. After fighting off a few more mechs, they soon arrived in front of what looked like a bunker and goes inside where they come face to face with a group of armed Quarians. Immedaitely, both groups aimed their respective weapons at each other.

"Drop your weapons!" The lead quarian demanded, his heavily accented voice muffled by his environmental suit.

"That's our line buddy. YOU drop your weapons." Shepard stated. "What are you doing in a human colony?"

"We don't have to answer to the likes of you." The lead quarian answered before adding smugly. "Besides, we outnumber and outgun you."

"You think so?" Naruto asks with a smirk as he makes his favorite handsign. Shadow clones instantly appear, surrounding and aiming their pistols at the shocked quarians. "What about now?"

"Now I'm gonna say it again." Shepard said in a deathly calm voice. "Drop your weapons and tell us what you're doing in a human colony?"

"Stop this!" An accented, female voice cries out. Moments later, a distinctly female quarian steps forward and faces both group. "Everyone stand down. This is all a big misunderstanding!"

"Tali?"

The female quarian stiffens at the sound of Shepard's voice. She then turns around and faces the female Spectre. "Keelah…. Is that you Jane? I… I thought you were…." Tali said, reaching out to Shepard as if to see if she was real.

Shepard grabs her hands and squeezes warmly. "I was Tali." Shepard confirmed. "But they brought me back and here I am."

"They?" Tali asks curiously.

Shepard braces herself as she answers. "Cerberus, Tali." Her friend gasps in disbelief. "Cerberus resurrected me and I'm currently working WITH them to investigate the disappearing human colonies."

"I knew it!" The male quarian who had confronted Shepard's group exclaimed. "I KNEW they CANNOT be trusted! They're…."

"Enough Prazza!" Tali snaps, rounding towards the male quarian. "I was selected to lead this mission so let ME handle the situation." Apparently satisfied that her subordinate would at least be compliant, she then turns towards Shepard, the silver eyes behind the helmet studying her friend before she asks. "Do you trust them Shepard?"

"About as far as I can throw them." Shepard answered, earning her a chuckle from Naruto which she pointedly ignored. "Make no mistake about it Tali. I am very much aware what Cerberus is about and I definitely have a problem with that. But they DID bring me back and the situation seems too serious for them to lie about it."

She then looks over her own team and her gaze lingers momentarily on Naruto before turning her attention back to Tali. "I've got a good team though. Not as good as our old one but they've been getting the job done so far so I can't complain."

"Ok. Now that we've established that we aren't a threat, perhaps you can NOW tell us what quarians are doing in a human colony?" Miranda asked, sounding a tad impatient.

"Oh where are my manners Tali." Shepard said, lightly glaring at Miranda. "I'd like to introduce you to my colleagues. This is my Miranda Lawson, that is Jacob Taylor, and the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto. Guys, this is my old friend, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. I just wished it was under more hospitable circumstances." Tali said politely before facing Miranda. "But to answer your question earlier Miss Lawson, we were sent here to search for a quarian named Veetor after we lost contact with the colony."

Naruto raised an eyebrow inquisitively at this. "Forgive me for asking but what's a quarian doing in a human colony? The only reason he'd probably be here is if he was on his pilgrimage."

"Can they even do their pilgrimages in isolated human colonies like this?" Jacob asks.

"Yes they can." Tali confirmed. "Mr. Naruto is correct. Veetor IS on his pilgrimage and he chose to conduct it here in Freedom's Progress." Tali then looks at Naruto. "You seem well informed of our ways."

"I can't exactly help it." Naruto mutters.

"It's just like Veetor to choose this colony to conduct his pilgrimage. He's not exactly normal you see." Prazza scoffs. "He liked to be helpful but couldn't handle any sort of crowds or stress so this place is perfect for him."

"I thought all the inhabitants of the colony disappeared?" Shepard asks. "Why was he spared?"

"The Illusive man DID say that only human colonies were being targeted." Naruto said thoughtfully. "It could be the fact that he's not human or wearing that suit of his prevented the culprits from finding him."

"That's what we concluded as well. But when he saw us coming, he immediately fled." Tali said. "Whatever it is that happened here spooked him so bad that he reprogrammed the security mechs to attack anyone on sight."

"Well that explains that." Taylor grumbled. "If that's the case, he's our only witness so we need to find him and ask him what happened."

"We need to find him then." Shepard concluded turning to Tali. "I suggest we work together on this Tali."

"Agreed." Tali said.

"So we work for Cerberus now?" Prazza asks scornfully.

"No. You work for ME." Tali said coldly as she turns towards her subordinate. "And I say we work WITH them to solve this problem."

"But Cerberus infiltrated the Migrant Fleet. Murdered our people!" Prazza argued. "We cannot trust them!"

Naruto frowns as he looks at Miranda. "Is this true Miss Lawson?"

"It was nothing personal. All we have done was for the good of mankind." Miranda said.

"You DO know what they say about the road to hell being paved with good intentions, right?" Naruto stated, staring at Miranda who found the look she was getting quite disconcerting.

"Naruto has a point." Tali said coldly. "I may have agreed to work with you Miss Miranda but that does not mean I have forgotten what your organization has done to my people. Trust me when I say that there shall be a reckoning." She then turns to Prazza. "And Prazza. This is MY responsibility. If you can't follow simple commands, then go back to the ship."

Shepard looked on in admiration. Tali was a far cry from the meek, insecure woman she knew before and really grew by leaps and bounds these past two years.

The said quarian then turns back to Shepard with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry about that Jane. Let's get back to our planning shall we?" Tali leads Shepard towards a table with a map on it. "Veetor is located in this building at the edge of the colony. Getting there is not the main problem though. It's the security mechs patrolling the area."

"We'll have to split into two teams." Shepard said. "One to run interference and one to retrieve Veetor."

"We'll keep the security mechs busy then while your team can go get Veetor." Tali decided.

"I'll go with her team." Naruto volunteered. "If they're going to have to act as our decoy, then they'll need all the help they can get."

"We do NOT need help from the likes of you." Prazza insisted.

"Actually, you do." Shepard countered. "You've seen what he can do. He's the right guy for the job."

"Agreed." Tali seconded. "I'll leave Veetor in you capable hands then."

"We'll take care of him." Shepard assured her before looking at Naruto. "Keep us posted and take care of yourselves out there, alright?"

"Will do." Naruto said as he followed Tali and her team outside where they made their way towards the area where the security mechs converged. As soon as they arrived, the security mechs focused on the team and started opening fire, forcing them to take cover.

"Not so fun being the decoy, huh?" Naruto cackled as he drew his pistol and blind fired from behind cover. He was rewarded with electronic squawks and explosions which told him he had managed to hit something.

"Indeed. But we really don't have any other choice." Tali said as she brings out a shotgun and fires at the mechs. "But now that we have their attention, what now?"

"Easy. We make 'em chase something." Naruto said as he makes a number of shadow clones and had them run away from the main building. The remaining security mechs took the bait and followed his fleeing clones.

"Useful skill." Prazza grunted as he pops out from behind one of the nearby crates and watches the mechs move off.

"Thanks. I knew you'd appreciate it." Naruto said with a grin. 'Now let's send the others on wild goose chases of their own."

The team repeated the process on a few more groups of mechs but by the third group, Naruto noticed that there was significantly less people present on their team.

"I don't know if you noticed Miss Tali but there's only a few of us left in this team and last I check, I didn't think we suffered any casualties." Naruto said.

Tali looks around and swore in her own language before activating her comm. "Jane. This is Tali. Prazza and some other members of my team went off on their own and we believe that they're going to take Veetor away before you can get to him and…." A sudden explosion of gunfire and screams from nearby cuts off Tali's conversation. "Stand by Shepard. Something is happening." Tali stated as she, Naruto and the remaining team members investigate the commotion.

They see a gigantic, heavily armed mech attacking and killing Tali's missing team members.

"What the hell! That thing is even bigger than the machine I saw at Project Cerberus!" Naruto exclaimed. Unfortunately, the gigantic mech notices the newcomers and turns its weapons on them and only their sharp reflexes kept them from getting shot up.

"What's going on back there?" Shepard demanded.

"We have found Prazza and the others but are encountering some resistance in the form of a massive security mech." Tali replied.

"From the sound of it, we're not that far from you. Do you need assistance?" Shepard asked.

"Negative." Naruto replied, having overheard the conversation. "I've got this covered Shepard. Stick to the plan and go get Veetor."

After a moment, Shepard's voice came back. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Shepard. No two-bit, glorified puppet is going to punch my ticket anytime soon." Naruto assured her. "Just go get that loon. Naruto out."

"When you say you've got this covered, I assume you actually have a plan to beat this mech?" Tali inquired.

"Yeah. Beat it till it's nothing but scrap." Naruto said, running out from behind cover as he forms the seals for his signatur technique. Immediately, the shadow clones swarm the security mech but was one by one dispelled. One clone managed to punch through hit the mech with a rasengan but its shield held fast against the attack.

"Ok. This is going to be tougher than it looks." Naruto said as he jumps back into cover besides Tali. "Judging from how well armed it is, I assume that thing is no ordinary security mech?"

"That's an anti-infantry mech. Apart from its weapons and heavy armor, it's also protected by a shield." Tali said. "I can disrupt the shield for a few minutes but we still have to penetrate that armor and none of our current weapons can do the job fast enough."

"Just bring that shield down then and let me handle the rest." Naruto stated with a wide grin. "These kinds of odds are sort of my specialty anyways."

Tali was about to advise against it and tell the blonde how suicidal his plan sounded but something about him made the quarian WANT to believe in him.

Just like she believed in Shepard.

"Alright then." Tali said as she started working on her omni-tool. After a moment, she spoke up again. "Ok. When I give the word, do whatever it is you intend to do to the mech and we'll try to provide you with covering fire. But you'll only have a minute before the shield goes back up."

"A minute is all I need." Naruto said confidently.

"Alright then. Ready? Go!" At the word go, Naruto creates a bunch of shadow clones and attacks the mechs with them. Tali and the surviving quarians pop out from behind cover to provide fire support but none was doing as much damage as Naruto who was targeting the machine's joints with his chakra enhanced tanto to immobilize it. He then finishes it off by driving a rasengan to its internal mechanism via a back panel that he had managed to hack open in the battle.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said as he steps off the mech and walks towards Tali.

"I have to say I have never seen anyone fight like you do." Tali said as she shoulders her shotgun.

"I doubt anyone has for a very long time." Naruto stated. But before he can say anything else, Shepard calls.

"Naruto. You there?" The Spectre calls.

"Yeah. We're done with the blasted mech." Naruto answered.

"You alright? You're not injured are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine but Tali's team suffered casualties so I'm going to see if I can help with the injured. Have you gotten to Veetor yet?" The blonde asks.

"Yes we did." Shepard said, hesitating for a moment before adding. "And we've got a BIGGER problem."

Naruto wondered what the BIGGER problem was but in the short time he has known Shepard, the blonde knows that the female Spectre was not prone to exaggerations.

All he can do was be ready for whatever it is that was coming.

Author's notes: New chappie up. Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recruitment Drive

Shepard and Naruto were now back in a meeting with the Illusive Man with their findings from the abductions in Freedom's Progress.

Originally, Miranda had wanted to take Veetor himself with them for questioning which caused some tensions between the two parties. But after Naruto pointed out that the somewhat unhinged Quarian probably needed specialized medical assistance which Cerberus can't provide, they settled on taking Veetor's omnitool instead which contained all the data he had compiled on the abductions for further studies and parted ways with Tali and the surviving quarians in relatively civil terms.

"So the Collectors are the ones responsible for the recent abductions of human colonists." The Illusive Man stated thoughtfully as he watches the video record from Veetor's omnitool. "I can't say I'm surprised. They've always dealt for biological samples but it's always been their trading partners who acquires what they needed. It seems like they decided to do it themselves this time around."

"Yeah. So now our next step should be to try and figure out what their connection is with the Reapers." Shepard said. "But since it'll involve the Collectors, it's not going to be easy."

"Finding them is going to be hard enough in itself." Naruto opined. "Apart from the tech they deal in, we know almost next to nothing about them. Besides, what can only the four of us do against them."

"You underestimate your effectiveness Mister Uzumaki. But you nonetheless raise a valid point. Four individuals can only do so much." The Illusive Man said before sending over several dossiers to both Shepard's and Naruto's omnitools. "Which is why I took the liberty of compiling a list of individuals you can recruit with the necessary skills to assist you in your mission."

Even though he had absolutely no idea who these individuals were, Naruto nonetheless studies the dossiers he was given. Thus far, it looked like a competent bunch of recruits as far as their records show. But the fact that the list was provided by the Illusive Man was already a cause for concern.

A shared look between him and Shepard and Naruto knew that the female Spectre felt the same way.

"With all due respect here..." Shepard started to say and Naruto could swear he could detect a note of sarcasm in her voice. "...While I'm sure that these individuals are good at what they do, I prefer to have people I know who I can trust with having my back."

The Illusive Man chuckles darkly at this. "You'd be surprised Commander. You might find an old friend or two in that roster. I'll be expecting results Shepard. Keep me informed." With that, the image of the Illusive Man blinks out.

"What do you suppose he meant by what he said?" Naruto asks, studying the dossiers in his omnitool. "Do you really know any of these guys in the list?"

"I'm familiar with a couple of names. But other then that, I think the bastard's playing games with us." Shepard growled. "If we're to pull this off, we're going to have to at least get members of my old crew onboard. I need people I can trust and anybody he wants us to recruit is questionable at best till proven otherwise."

"Then it's a good thing you've already got a headstart on your recruitment drive." A voice stated. The door to the room open and the figure that hobbles in makes Shepard smile.

"Joker!" The female Spectre exclaims happily, meeting the man halfway and giving him a light hug. "You old dog! How have you been?"

"Much better now that I've seen you alive again with my own eyes." The man called Joker said with a grin, returning the hug.

"We've got Cerberus to thank for that. Or maybe it's more accurate to say that I kinda' owe them for it regardless of what my personal feelings are for them." Shepard replied.

"I hear you there Boss. I was going to tell 'em where they could shove their offer but when I found out you were onboard too, I signed up if only to see you again." Joker said.

Shepard was touched by her friend's loyalty. This was exactly the sort of thing she needed for a mission of great importance such as this. Not just some pea-brained hired muscle or sanctimonious egghead.

She then notices Joker staring at Naruto and realized that she had yet to introduce the two to each.

"Oh dammit. Where are my manners? Joker? This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto? This is my former pilot, Jeff Moreau. But we all call him Joker." Shepard introduced.

"How's it going." Naruto greeted easily, offering a hand which the pilot took.

"Not so bad." Joker said before wincing a little. "You might want to watch the grip though. I've got a medical condition which makes my bones kinda brittle."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Still trying to get used to this body." Naruto said, quickly pulling back his hand lest he does more damage.

"Getting used to your body?" Joker repeated, glancing at Shepard before looking back at Naruto. "I was told that Cerberus brought back the boss with w few new additions so does that mean that you're...?"

"Yeah..." Naruto confirmed. "Cerberus made too. Lets leave it at that, ok?"

"Don't worry about Naruto Joker. I can personally vouch him so he's ok." Shepard informs him.

Joker nods in acceptance and knew better then to pry further about their mysterious new companion.

"So Joker. If Cerberus brought you in, does that mean that we've got a ship?" Shepard asks.

At this, Joker's face breaks out into a huge smile. "Oh yeah. And have I got a ship for you boss. Follow me." He said before hobbling off. Naruto and Shepard glances at each other before following the pilot. A few minutes later, the female spectre finds herself looking up in disbelief at a familiar looking starship.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Shepard exclaims.

"You know this ship?" Naruto asks.

"I...It looks like my old vessel and yet..." Shepard glances at the Cerberus logo on the hull before turning to Joker. "...It's not, isn't it?"

"It's kinda the same. Just bigger and more advanced." Joker said. "Awfully considerate of them to make it look like the old Normandy though."

"Yeah... Considerate." Naruto said sarcastically before looking at Shepard. "So we've got our ship now. Where to first?"

"Omega." Shepard said after consulting her omni-tool. "We're to look for a certain Dr. Mordin Solus and a mercenary named Archangel there."

"So the only thing we need to do now is name the ship." Joker piped up. "It can't be a proper ship without a proper name after all."

Shepard stares at the ship in front of her with an indescribable look in her face before answering Joker.

"Isn't it already obvious Joker?" Shepard said with a smile. "Normandy."

Author's Notes: Next chappie's up. R&R pls.


End file.
